Hydro-pneumatic accumulators of this type are prior art. They are widely used in fluid systems and hydraulic systems, for example, as a pulsation dampers for smoothing pressure fluctuations or for storing hydraulic energy. The publication EP 1 709 334 B1, for example, discloses a pressure accumulator of this type in the form of a bellows accumulator, which is provided, in particular, as a pulsation damper. Crucial for the functionality of such accumulators is that the separating element forms an absolute separation between the working chambers, gas side and fluid side, and maintains this separation during operation. A defect appearing on the separating element, whether it is a folding bellow or a membrane, which defect results in the transfer of fluid to the gas side and, therefore in the reduction of the gas volume, results in the progressive reduction of the damping effect in the case of pulsation dampers or in the loss of storage capacity in the case of energy stores.
Movable separating elements in the form of folding bellows or elastomer membranes are subjected to high mechanical stresses during operation. The risk then exists of a rupture during operation. During operation of pressure accumulators, detecting such a disruption quickly and timely enough to be able replace the accumulator before a malfunction or a failure of an affected associated system occurs is difficult.